Into Dbz
by chaos daughter saori
Summary: Growing up in an abusive home sari's only escape is in the anime she watches...untill one night she seals her fate, "I wish i was in the world of DBZ." Trunks/OC
1. Default Chapter

Into Dbz  
  
Hey trunksgirl here waz up. I'm doing a new policy. For every review I get I'm going to try and post a new chapter. Kay? Ok on to the story. P.S. I don't own DBZ, if I did this would be on T.V. not fanfiction.com  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!!!" yelled cell. Piccolo, Krillin and Mirar Trunks were temporarily blinded as the bright light came at them. While they were rubbing there eyes cell escaped.  
  
"Darn him!!" Piccolo yelled as he clutched his eyes.  
  
"What was that?" Mirar Trunks asked once he regained his vision. (From now I'm going to call Mirar Trunks Trunks, and Chibi Trunks Chibi Trunks.)  
  
"That was Cell." replied Piccolo. He continued to explain who Cell is. Piccolo finished by telling them " And we can't feel his energy. Not to mention the fact that he is hungry for flesh."  
  
Trunks looked around him at the destroyed Ginger town. It reminded him of the androids. He looked down at his feet.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be lots of fun!" Krillen stated sarcastically.  
  
"Next time on Dragonball Z Kril........"  
  
Click Sari picked up the remote and turned of the television in time to here screaming coming from the adjoining room.  
  
"YOU LIEING SON OF A BITCH!" a female voice said.  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU HOR!" a male voice this time.  
  
"THE FUCK I AM! YOU CHEATED ON ME TWICE THIS WEEK YOU BASTARD."  
  
"OH LIKE YOU HADN'T?"  
  
Sari cringed as she heard a slap. The voices now became a loud drone. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't any more. She was now 16 and ever since she could remember this would happen. One of them would come home drunk, which would start the same argument they had every night. It was always over stupid things to. For once she just wished they would fight about something important. She used to try and stop them but that just got her self hit so eventually she stopped trying. She broke her train of thought as she heard someone stomping up the stairs. It sounded like the coast was clear for her to escape into her room.  
  
There was only one escape for her from her tortured existence. The world of Dragonball Z she would imagine her self with them they were her "family". She looked at all of the Dbz posters on her walls then glanced in her mirror. She pushed her long brown hair out of her eyes and stared into her sorrow filled brown orbs. Sari's favorite character was Mirar Trunks always passive, kind never raised his voice.... (A smile curved on her lips.) not to mention hot!  
  
You don't see Vegeta coming home drunk every night or Goku for that matter. Not once has she seen them blame their kids for the things they have done wrong. It's not fair. Sari changed into her pajamas as she heard a vase break and the screaming begin. She hugged her covers to her breast, and said the words that sealed her fait.  
  
"I wish I was in the Dragonball Z world."  
  
Feel free to e-mail me with any ideas. Constructive critism and compliments are always welcome-trunksgirl ï 


	2. Rude Awakenings

Into DBZ  
  
Hey everybody was up I hope you liked the last chapter. Thank you Sakura my first reviewer. After this chapter guess who she meets first ( Here are the ages Sari-16 Trunks-19 Chibi Trunks-5 months (for a sayian that's old enough to walk) Gohan/Chibi Gohan- 9 Everyone else is normal age. On to the story!  
  
Chapter 2 Rude Awakenings  
  
Sari woke up the next morning to an alarm. "Ummm, Stupid alarm." She slammed the top of the alarm where the sleep button usually is but...  
  
Buzzzzzzzzz  
  
"What?" She opened her eyes to look at "her" alarm clock. "Whoa, That is defiantly not mine." She stared at the high tech clock in bafflement. It was gold with blue lettering going across it. It said "Time to wake up."  
  
"Man," Sari held her head in her hands. "I have got to be dreaming." She was in what looked to her like a small apartment. On the other side of the room behind a table was a window. Being curious she got up to see where she was. Sari walked over to the window slowly and peered down to the street about 30 stories below her. No one was around, and it was a Monday morning. That's odd. I wonder where everybody is? I should probably get dressed before I investigate anything.  
  
Sari walked over to a mirror and....  
  
"OH MY GOSH, I'M AN ANIME!!!!!!"  
  
"....And Cell just escaped towards some cities." Krillin finished telling all of the gang what happened. Except for Goku that is, he contracted a deadly heart virus after his fight with android 19 and was still in bed.  
  
"WHAT? Another android! You've got to be kidding me!" Vegeta yelled as he turned on trunks. "Curse you boy! You told us there were 2 androids not 6!"  
  
"I'm Sorry when I came here the time line must of shifted causing a chain reaction." This is getting worse and worse! Next thing I know a few more will be popping up. I have to something or this will all be in vain.  
  
Bulma immediately came to her future sons defense. "Vegeta don't yell at him it's not his fault. He's trying his best!"  
  
"Stay out of this woman!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"  
  
"WWAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chibi Trunks started to cry because of all of the yelling. Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan all clutched their ears. Sayians have highly sensitive ears.  
  
SHUT HIM UP!! Vegeta yelled over the racket.  
  
Bulma then proceeded to yell even louder. "DON'T TALK TO YOUR SON LIKE THAT!!"  
  
"EVERYBODY!!!!!" Tien yelled over the racket. "LOOK!"  
  
On the T.V. there was a special news 4 bulletin. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please! I am here Live from the usually peace full city of Tiki Town. Where a creature is eating the inhabitants. (Shots were being fired in the background followed by screams and explosions.) Every one please lock your doors under no circumstances are you to open them unless it is for an emergency! Please do n..." A Flash of green went by the camera.  
  
AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You could here screams as the camera fell to the ground and became static.  
  
"Alright." yelled Gohan. "Lets go get him guys."  
  
Trunks grew very serious. "Right."  
  
"OH MY GOSH I'M ANIME!!" Sari yelled and the smiled into the mirror. Putting her hands on her newly formed hips. She could tell her boobs grew a cup to a C. "and I'm lik'in it!" She walked over to a near by closet and looked over the clothes. She finally settled on a nice low cut red dress. Not to low cut mind you, but just enough. Sari then brushed her hair strait. "Damn, I look good!"  
  
First thing on the agenda. Whose house am I in? She looked around and found a wallet on the kitchen table. Inside it had a picture of her anime self and said.  
  
Sari Merkins Age: 16 Caucasian Female D.O.B.: Nov 9 2005 (Sari raised her eyebrow) Well all the info is right except the date of birth but if that's right then..............AHHHHH! It must be the year 2021.  
  
Holy Crap! Pretty cool. Hmmm, I wonder what anime I'm in.  
  
She spotted 2 capsules next to her wallet. One said..  
  
162591 Flying Convertible (red) 2513 Emergency medical kit  
  
Her eyes widened in realization. OH man, I'm in the world of DBZ. But before she could celebrate..(Wouldn't you?)  
  
All of the sudden the whole apartment complex shook with such a magnitude that it knock her to the floor. "What is going on!" she yelled to know one. Sari grabbed the capsules and ran out of her room. To her dismay she wasn't the only one with that idea. Out in the hall tons of anime people (she still couldn't get over the fact.) were tying to get in the elevator or catch the next one. "Screw this." she ran past the line and into the emergency stair. Another blast hit the building. Which briefly took out the lights. 30 floors a long way down she thought as the lights flickered back on.  
  
Sari quickly began scanning the stairs when she spotted what she was looking for. "Score!" she quickly hiked up her skirt a bit and jumped on to the railing. She reached the bottom as the building began to shake. Sari ran out side quickly only to see destruction. There was a sign next to her that said TIKI TOWN. "What happened here?" she asked her voice barley above a whisper. There were crashed vehicles, and piles of clothes. The realization of what was going on hit her like a train.  
  
"I'm in the DBZ world which means...." Sari heard a near by scream. And eating the man screaming was the one thing she feared. "CELL!"  
  
I hope every one likes my story so far. You'll find out later how she got hear. If you like action adventure check out my story Back From The Dead. If you like comedy try and check out me and gohans1girl story The Valentine Chicken. Remember to review! - trunksgirl 


	3. I'm Psychic

Into Dbz  
  
Hey everybody what's happening. YO YO! You know what I'm so sorry but I always wanted to say that. Anywho. I hope everyone's enjoying the story. Sorry it took sooo long my computer is being stupid. Thanks for the reviews. GOD Bless to you too Dopey. Thank you Rite4ever. Yeah for some reason my separation lines didn't show up. Oh well! I'll keep trying. Oh yeah, I don't own Dbz. I never will!!!!  
  
************** ************************ ********  
  
Chapter 3 I'm Psychic  
  
The Z fighters left Master Roshi's after watching the news report and shortly arrived at Tiki town. Tien looked at the demolished city and asked the question on everybody's minds. "So, what's the game plan?"  
  
Well, almost every ones mind. "Oh for Kami's sake!!" yelled Vegeta as he powered up and flew towards the north part of town.  
  
After Vegeta left Gohan spoke up. "Well Cells probably either trying to find the androids or is gathering human life energy to go and find them with."  
  
"I agree with Gohan." Said piccolo. "He has both Vegeta and Frieza's cells in him. If he's any thing like those two he won't stop at anything to become complete. So we should split up."  
  
Yamcha immediately began to whine. "Awwww, man. Knowing my luck I'll find him!"  
  
Everyone headed to their separate sections of the city. Trunks was headed of towards the east area if Tiki town when he heard a man scream. "I guess I found Cell."  
  
***********SWITCH***************************  
  
Cell turned to look at the girl next to him. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind. He could smell her fear radiating off of her. How did she know my name? Only Piccolo, Krillen, and Trunks know I'm alive. Wait, but by now they have probably been able to warn their friends. So she must be related to one of them. Cell quickly sized up Sari's power level. Well she is not a fighter. No even though her power level is abnormally high for a human. Yes, she must know one of them.  
  
*************SWITCH**********************  
  
"Oh crap!" Sari whispered as Cell turned to glare at her. She watched as his evil eyes calculated her.  
  
Cell narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name human?"  
  
"Umm, uh coincidence?" Stupid! Stupid! Sari screamed at her self inwardly.  
  
Cell smirked (evilly not like Vegeta's hot one!) "Oh, really? How quaint. Tell me the truth." He growled.  
  
Sari's eyes widened as she felt his power level surge. Hey! Hold up. I thought humans weren't supposed to feel power levels! Umm, he he maybe this isn't a good time to think about it. Ok I've got to think of a way to make him not want to kill me before I can escape. She quickly formulated a plan. "Alright you wanna know?" She said becoming a little braver. "I'm psychic!" She grinned cockily at the shocked look on Cells face. Happy with the results she kept on. "I can see past present and future, and read minds on occasion!" In a way she wasn't really lying. She could tell the future up to the extent of the Cell Games Saga. Which gave her an advantage over her enemy. Which at this point was Cell.  
  
Cell quickly masked his shocked expression. "Really." He said becoming interested. Then she must know where the androids are located! Suddenly he had a wonderful idea. Well at least wonderful for him. I should take her rather than kill her. She would be a wonderful asset to my team. How can you lose when you can know what's going to happen before it does, and then in turn change it. Besides she's not a bad looker. Cell slowly licked his lips. But first she must prove her claims.  
  
Sari inwardly cringed when she saw him lick his lips. She had miss read the look in his eyes for hunger. If I don't do some thing quick he's going to eat me! I have to get away! I don't wanna die in the DBZ world. If only I could convince h...  
  
Cell interrupted her train of thought. "Ok. I'll let you live if you can prove your claims. Now tell me. How did I get here, and why am I here?"  
  
I better put of good act. "I'll need to put my hand on your head." She lied trying to look convincing. Cell let her anxious to hear what she said. He was an intimidating three heads taller than she was. His skin was cold and slick. She shivered at the touch. Cell watched her as she closed her eyes. "Sari conjured up her best mysterious voice. "Your from the... hmm the future. And you're here seeking two women... no wait... A man and a woman. You're here to become complete."  
  
Sari quickly removed her hand from his head and shivered in disgust. Yet she was pleased with her performance. Maybe now he'll leave.  
  
Cell looked pleased. Sari wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She backed away a few feet when he gave her a demented smile. "You can see the future too?" he asked her.  
  
She hesitated. "Yes?" Immediately she thought this was a bad idea.  
  
"GREAT!" Cell charged at her.  
  
*********************SWITCH************************  
  
Trunks after hearing the mans scream headed in the direction he heard it. He saw Cell with a gorgeous girl. She seemed to be calm for some one who was bearing down a beast like Cell. He was ready to attack when he heard then girl say that she was psychic. He hid behind a near by demolished gas station a few meters away, so he could hear the conversation. He was skeptical at first but when he heard her predictions his eyes widened. Then he saw Cell charge it was clear to him what Cells intentions were. If Cell gets a hold of a power like that it could mean the end of the universe.  
  
*************************SWITCH**************  
  
Sari screamed and ran from Cell towards a near by gas station that had already exploded and was on fire. She jumped out of the way as some flames shot out of a crack in the floor. Cell just laughed. "There's no way for you to escape human!" Cell decided he was going to have fun with this one. Sari was about to escape when some 10-foot flames came in front of her blocking her only escape. DEAD END.  
  
"Oh crap, why me?" she said as she saw Cell charge up a beam.  
  
This should sufficiently knock her out. Cell cackled at her plight. As he released the beam.  
  
Sari quickly ran to the right. Her eyes tightly closed as something collided with her back.  
  
"Am I dead?" she whispered.  
  
A voice came from above her "Not today." 


	4. I'm Falling For You Literally

Into Dbz  
  
Hey everybody was up? I have no school today! Score, its election day and they use my High School for Voting! You should be happy because I took time out of my incredibly empty (cough cough) Busy! Schedule just to update. –trunksgirl  
  
P.S. I don't own DBZ. But if for some reason I inherit Dbz or for that matter any type of anime I'll let you know!  
  
Chapter 4 I'm Falling for you (literally)  
  
Sari opened her eyes to look into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. On the surface there was kindness but behind it all there was pain. She knew immediately who she was looking at.  
  
"Trunks?" His lavender hair was cut short to his ears.  
  
Sari saw confusion in his eyes. He then gripped her tighter as he rapidly began to fly upwards. His eyes never leaving Cell. Every one has a weakness right? Well Sari's was heights. She closed her eyes against his chest she could feel his heart beat in her ear. "Where are we going?" Sari yelled over the howling wind.  
  
"I need to get you somewhere safe." Trunks answered stopping to scope the area. Sari gazed over his arms at the ground below.  
  
She could still make out Cell below. They were now above most buildings. "Oh, god help me." Sari whispered at the dizzying height.  
  
Trunks looked down at Sari and saw the fear in her eyes. He knew how that felt. The day Gohan had lost his arm was the scariest day of his life......  
  
(Eight-year-old trunks standing next to a teenage Gohan. "We can beat um Gohan." He yelled over the screaming people.  
  
"Stay out of my way Trunks!" he yelled to him as he went after the androids. He knew from the beginning there was no way his beloved mentor could win. He watched as they beat Gohan around like a rag doll. Trunks watch in horror as Gohan got an upper cut in to a near by building. "GOHAN!" He raced to his fallen comrade who was violently coughing up blood. (I know this isn't exactly like A HISTORY OF TRUNKS but its based on it with more detail. If you haven't seen this movie it's very good but extremely sad.)  
  
"Trunks." He coughed and staggered to stand. "Please stay out of this." Gohan fell to his knees again.  
  
Trunks whirled on the androids. "Aaarrrggggg, I'll teach you." He powered up and lunged at 18.  
  
"Ah ah ah, little boys should mind there own business." she yelled side kicking him into a near by building.  
  
"Awe, sis you always get all the fun!" 17 laughed.  
  
18 laughed back, "I know." She then proceeded to kick an already bleeding trunks. "Oh, your no fun." She gathered enough energy to blow up the whole block. "HAHAHAHA, see you in the next life twerp!"  
  
His life flashed before his eyes as she released the beam. All sudden Gohan was in front of him. Trying to shield him. He smiled at Trunks and asked him. "Did you miss me?" They were both thrown backward with the force of the beam. Sadly Gohan's left arm got the blunt of it.  
  
Trunks faintly heard 17 ask, "Did we kill them?"  
  
18 then shouted "How should I know let's just destroy the surrounding area." Trunks's eyes widened in fear. He grabbed a bloody and unconscious Gohan and pulled him behind a stab of concrete and tried to stop the blood of the remaining of Gohan's arm. He hugged Gohan to him trying to protect him from the horrors around them.  
  
It was what happened later that night that really disturbed his dreams. Once he had carried Gohan home from the wreckage Bulma announced amputation was necessary. There was no morphine left. He had to hold him down while his mother did the dirty work. God, he would never forget the screams.) Trunks then vowed to keep this woman in front of him safe.  
  
Sari watched Trunks while his memories flooded him. She watched as a series of emotions crossed his face in a matter of seconds. She had a feeling she knew what they were memories of. During this time he had loosened his grip on her.  
  
All of the sudden they were both ripped from there thoughts as Cell yelled "DIE DIRTY SAYIN." As he released a beam at them. Neither of them had a chance to react before the beam collided with them.  
  
Sari had felt pain before but nothing like this. She could feel her flesh burning. She faintly heard herself cry out in pain as she began to fall. She faintly laughed over the pain * so this is how it's going to end * she thought as she rapidly plummeted to the ground below.  
  
"Crap!" Trunks yelled as he realized what had just happened. He dove after her. Sari was about 20 floors ahead of him and gaining. Her red dress fluttered in the wind, her dark hair mixed in the blood from her wounds. The beam hadn't affected Trunks in the least even though it mainly hit him. He was use to this kind of thing. Her eyes were closed probably unconscious. "I'm not going to make it." Trunks powered up into a super sayin. He gained five floors. Still not enough. "I'm not going to make it!" He yelled to know one in particular. 10 floors until she hit the pavement. He was losing all hope of saving her. All of the sudden he saw a blur of gold to his left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think? Hey fanfiction.net has been acting kinda screwy lately so if you wrote a review and it didn't show up please e-mail me. If you don't want an e-mail back that's cool. I don't mind just let me know it's always cool to talk to other authors. -trunksgirl 


	5. Nice Catch

Into DBZ  
  
Hey waz up everybody. So far I've gotten two reviews for this chapter. Yeahhhh! Please let me know what you guys think. Thank you for all my reviewers. Much Love (yes I'm a girl, if I wasn't that would be really gay. Not that I have anything against gay people...) Never mind –trunksgirl  
  
Last time- Trunks powered into a Super Sayian. He gained five floors. Still not enough. "I'm not going to make it!" He yelled to no one in particular. Ten floor till she hit the pavement. He was losing all hope of saving her. All the sudden he saw a blur of gold to his left.  
  
Chapter 5 Nice Catch  
  
Gohan was off towards the left side of the city when he felt Trunks energy flare. He was close, real close. Gohan felt like it was his responsibility to keep every one safe. Since his dad was out of commission. Vegeta was also almost at Trunks location. He flew as fast as he could towards that area.  
  
Gohan was a few blocks away as he watched the scene unfold. Cell was standing next to a destroyed gas station cackling at Trunks's effort to save a falling girl. She looked pretty messed up. Vegeta was standing on a nearby building just watching. *Arrgghh! That Vegeta! He never cares for anyone but himself.* Gohan quickly landed on the ground. For once in his life his math actually paid off. He quickly calculated the distance from the ground divided by their speed. "He's not going to make it. It's my responsibility to keep every one safe. Including that girl. I know dad would."  
  
Gohan had always been faster at running than flying. So, he ran, and run he did. (He He) His speed was so fast that he sent near by cars flying into buildings. He was closing in on the area if he didn't hurry he wouldn't make it. *Come on Gohan!* he scolded him self in his head. * You've never been there for anyone when they have needed you. When Piccolo needed you to attack Nappa. Did you? NO! You chickened out or what about when Recoome attacked. Did you save anyone then? NO! You were too weak! So come on I can do this.*  
  
Gohan didn't notice it when his hair flickered gold and his eyes turned greenish blue. He saw Cell move forward to grab Sari. "OH NO YOU DON'T" He yelled as he slammed his shoulder into Cell as he felt his arms grab Sari, as he dove. He hugged her to his chest as he tumbled to a stop.  
  
Trunks barley had enough time to stop himself before he landed. He powered down and walked over to Gohan. Gohan leaned Sari against a nearby building, as he stood up and brushed his pants off. Little did he know his hair had returned to its normal black. Many of the Z fighters began to arrive a little too late but had scene it occur.  
  
"Wow, Gohan that was awesome!" Krillen yelled running up.  
  
"I see we have another Super Sayian." Said Yamcha enthusiastically.  
  
Gohan tilted his head in a very Son like way. "What...are you talking about Yamcha?"  
  
Trunks walked up to Gohan and gave him a high five. "Don't worry about it. You did awesome." Trunks then grew serious while turning around. "Now we have to take care of... Cell?" He looked at the hole in the building Cell had made when Gohan had hit him. Nothing was there.  
  
"THAT COWARD! "Yelled Vegeta as he immediately went searching for a long gone Cell.  
  
"He's not going to find him." Tien stated the obvious.  
  
Piccolo turned to Gohan. "Great job kid."  
  
Gohan beamed with pride at his former sensei's words.  
  
"Sooooo, who's the hottie." Said Yamcha as he glanced down at Sari. Her attire had been considerably cut down through the afternoons 'Festivities'. Her dress had a large silt down her abdomen covered in some blood and one sleeve was missing exposing a little cleavage. (Nothing private thank God.) When Gohan looked down he immediately blushed and looked away.  
  
For some reason Trunks felt very possessive and became annoyed at Yamcha. *Whoa, whoa what the hell are you thinking. You don't even know the girls name. I mean yeah she is extremely hot and ... STOP NOW!* Trunks inwardly thought.  
  
"I don't know who she is, but she needs some medical attention. Not to mention I found out some pretty interesting stuff about the girl." Trunks said as he began to remove his burned C.C. jacket to reveal a black wife beater. He kneeled down and used his jacket to remove some of the blood from her face and chest.  
  
Krillen became concerned "I agree with Trunks. We should take her to Capsule Corporations to see if see if she's ok. Then" he turned to Trunks "you can tell us what you found out ok."  
  
Yamcha moved forward to pick up Sari.  
  
Trunks made sure to beat him to it. As he inwardly growled at Yamcha. "I'll take her I mean I'm already bloody."  
  
She felt so Fragile in his arms, like a feather, she fit perfectly into his arms. She couldn't be as fragile as she looked, taking a beam that size with out death. "Alright, lets head out." 


	6. Mother, Future Son Bonding

Into Dbz  
  
Ok everybody I need your help! My younger sister gohans1girl is whooping me on amount of reviews. She only has four chapters and already 18 reviews for her DBZ/ Sailor Moon fic. So if you read this Chapter PLEASE review. We can kick their butts and show them Dbz is the show that is the best!!!!!!!  
  
( thoughts )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 , Mother, Future Son Bonding  
  
One Hour Since There Return At Capsule Corp.  
  
Trunks made his way down one of the many hallways at Capsule Corp. He was heading towards the Medical Wing. If someone had been new here they would have been lost by now with all the twists and turns he was making. He new the place by the back of his hand, even though he had only been 'here' for a month. He had grown up in this very house in a way.  
  
Trunks walked into the Medi Bay to find ..... ( That's odd, no one's here. Wait a minute.. ) He heard a clicking sound coming from one of the back rooms. His Past mother was sitting at a computer typing away.  
  
"Hey Trunks," Bulma leaned back in her chair and removed her reading glasses off her nose. [Not old folk glasses. P.S. she has glasses in GT. I think she looks pretty in them!] "What can I do for you.... what are you wearing!!!"  
  
Trunks looked down at his attire and smiled he was still wearing his bloody tank top and his jeans had a large rip at the knee. "What you don't like it?" He asked sarcastically as Bulma stood up to examine her Future son.  
  
She immediately worried at the sight of the blood. "They told me know one got hurt. Let me get you a senzu bean."  
  
"No, it's not mine it's that girls, is she ok?"  
  
Bulma turned around her back facing her son, when she heard the concern in his voice. "Oh her, she died before I could get the senzu to her."  
  
The End  
  
NOT!!  
  
"She what!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Bulma turned around smirking, very much like Vegeta. "Gotcha! That will teach you not to worry me like that!"  
  
"MOM! THAT WAS'NT FUNNY!!"  
  
Bulma laughed at the look of shock on his face. "SOOOOOO, Trunks has a crush. ehhh,  
  
"I do not!"  
  
Bulma wasn't stupid. "What's her name?"  
  
Trunks blushed. "I don't know." SWEAT DROP! "Oh, well I put her in the room next to yours. You know the one with the joint balcony. I should probably go check on her in a bit, but I took a blood sample from her and it seems she has an interesting blood type." Bulma sat back down at her computer and began typing.  
  
"Really?" Trunks was becoming interested.  
  
"Yeah, half is earthling and the other well I'm not sure. All I know is it's not Sayian, Namekian, or Icejin. Could be a flaw in the computer system, who knows. But I will find out so while I'm doing this could you see if she's okay?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah sure. Will you let me know if you find anything?" He was about to walk out when he heard his mother laugh.  
  
"Sure, oh and trunks you might want to wash up and change out of that. You can use one of your fathers spare GI's until we buy you something new."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Vegeta punched at the air as he sparred an invisible villain. He had been training in the gravity room ever since he had gotten back to C.C.. ( Great now Kakkarot's brats a Super Sayian to! Every time I achieve something he's always there, laughing mocking me!!!! There has ton be a level beyond a Super Sayian. There just has to, and I The Prince Of All The Sayians shall achieve it!! )  
  
Vegeta began to power up to his maximum and fired a blast. All of the sudden the gravity stopped.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!!"  
  
He looked down to where the control panel used to be. "Great. Just great." He walked out of the G.R. to find Bulma. "That woman better be able to fix it fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sari moaned as bright sunlight peeked through a near by curtain and into her eyes. She moved a hand to cover her face as she tried to remember everything that had happened. "Now where am I?" She looked around at her new surroundings.  
  
Once again very hi-tech appliances were everywhere. She was lying on a gorgeous red silk canopy bed across the room was a large mahogany desk. You could tell this room was meant for a female because of the lovely flower pattern carved into it. There was one electronic she did recognize which was a large T.V. There were silk drapes in front of a glass door that lead out on to a balcony. There were two other doors in the room one looked like it lead into the hall while the other went in to the bathroom.  
  
The last thing Sari remembered was the look of surprise on Trunks's face as she began to fall. She shivered. Not from being cold but the memory of falling it still gave her goosebumps.  
  
Sari slowly got out of bed her feet sinking in to the soft burgundy carpet. She then noticed something. Sari ran to the door that adjoined to the bathroom. She glanced at her reflection. Not a scratch, a burn mark, nothing. ( What is going on? )  
  
All of the sudden, there was a sharp pain in the back of her head. Sari's eyes rolled back into her skull as tons of images flooded her mind. All she could think was there so blurry. All of the sudden in her mind she saw a blue vase fall and shatter. She went to pick it up and sliced her hand. 


	7. Amara

Into Dbz  
  
Important  
  
Hey everybody waz up? I almost gave up on this story. I only got one review. So thanks Kel. I also heard that some people are reading and not reviewing. So if you like this story please review. I want at least 4 reviews for me to keep writing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 Amara  
  
Sari gasped for air as her eyes shot open.  
  
"Whoa.....what....was that...?"  
  
She asked herself between pants. She suddenly felt very fatigued, and grabbed the sinks counter for support. (Was that a side effect of a senzu bean?) She wondered. As knuckles began to turn white from the exertion of holding herself up.  
  
The dizziness began to pass as she made her way to the balcony. She needed some fresh air. The curtains were pushed aside to reveal the setting sun just above West City. They're where a few chairs on the balcony but Sari decided to stand. She had a lot to think about.  
  
(I have to find a way back home. Sure it was GREAT almost being killed by the greatest Super Villain the Z fighters were going to face so far. Then being saved by the hottest man alive. But why?? There has to be a reason for me coming here. All I can remember is feeling a harsh tugging. Like I was being pulled into to different directions by mini van. )  
  
The wind suddenly blew harshly. She shivered and looked down at what she was wearing. Sari had on a knee length green silk robe. Her face turned beat red.  
  
(Ohh, I really hope Bulma dressed me and not.... OK anyone else for that matter.) If it was possible she turned five shades redder.  
  
Sari inwardly reprimanded herself. (Ok, come on I have to find a way home. She didn't want to go home for her parents. No, that wasn't it they weren't her real parents. She was adopted at the age of seven after her and her younger sisters mother died.  
  
Yes, she had a sister a biological sister. She just turned nine a month ago.)  
  
Sari all of the sudden grabbed at her neck and was relieved to find her gold locket. (Her only thing of her past she had. When she was found at the orphanage she had a bad concussion and her little sister, Amara was too young to remember.) Sari carefully opened it to reveal a young girl around the age of 5. With the oddest hair it was long and brown but at the bottom had red tips.  
  
Sari smiled at it. She had also been born with different hair she used to have blue tips but there "mother" had made sure as soon as they came into her house it was died. Despite their pleas.  
  
Sari looked at the darkened sky and vowed. (Someday, Somehow I'm going to get back to you sis.)  
  
All of the sudden her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She peered out the peephole to see Mrs. Briefs. Sari slid the latch open to let her in.  
  
"Hello Dear, I'm Mrs. Briefs, Dr. Briefs wife."  
  
(Go figure.) Thought sari. (Man she's dense.) She answered politely as possible. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Briefs."  
  
"Oh, what a charming personality." Sari resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You can call me bunny." Mrs.Breifs suddenly giggled. "Oh, silly me. I almost forgot here are some clothes that Bulma wanted me to give you. They should fit fine."  
  
Sari took the garments from her. "Thank you."  
  
"Not a problem dear. I know how about we go shopping next week?"  
  
"Uhh,"  
  
"Great! I can't wait" Mrs. Briefs shut the door behind her retreating form.  
  
"Right, let the fun begin." Said Sari as she began to examine her new clothes.  
  
(No one said I couldn't have fun while I'm here right?) Sari immediately began to devise ways to mess with the Z fighter's heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole Dbz gang was sitting around Capsule Corps big screen T.V. Waiting for the latest news broad cast that would hint to where cell is hiding.  
  
Everyone that is, except for Goku who was recently rushed to Master Roshi's island for safekeeping. Little did they know that after the androids failed at Goku's house on Mt. Prospect, that they would go to Roshi's island next.  
  
"Hey, 16 how much longer is this going to take? I'm sick of driving."  
  
"Oh, come on sis. Let me have some fun for once." 17 laughed as he ran over another squirrel. "HA ha! What is that twenty point's?" he asked to know one in particular.  
  
18 rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Spare me." She commented dryly.  
  
As hard as 16 tried to ignore them he could feel himself growing angry. Killing defenseless creatures had never been his forte. He sighed as he announced, "If we keep up the pace we should arrive in thirty minutes." [Then I will be able to complete my goal of killing Goku.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Every channel is the same thing," said Krillen as he turned the television off. They had been showing the same scene in Tiki town all day.  
  
Gohan looked out the nearest window at the setting sun. "I know what you mean Krillen." He turned to look at piccolo who was leaning on a near by wall. "Piccolo?" Piccolo slightly raised one eye to glance at Gohan. "What kid."  
  
Gohan hesitated. He and Piccolo never really talked around any one else what if piccolo shunned him away? "Ummm, do you think my dad's ok?"  
  
He opened both eyes to look at Gohan. "Hey, don't worry about it. Trunks gave him the antidote. He'll be fine."  
  
Gohan gave a relieved sigh. "I trust you piccolo."  
  
Piccolo immediately wanted to change the subject. Cough, "Why are we here again?"  
  
SWEAT DROP  
  
Everyone sweat dropped including Vegeta who was just walking inside to find Bulma.  
  
"What the HELL! You baka's follow me everywhere!!!" He looked at the roof. "Kami, why have you cursed me so?! First the gravity machine and now this?" He yelled this while gesturing at everyone in his living room.  
  
"Nice to see you to Vegeta!" said Krillen. Everyone busted out laughing.  
  
"Eugh." Vegeta gave a disgusted look at all of them. Walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled.  
  
"BULMA, TRUNKS GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" 


	8. Bunny ears and Spandex

Into DBZ  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Can you believe I'm updating!! Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy! Summer school! (AAAAHHHHHH!) Well here's chappy 8.  
  
Still don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 8 Bunny Ears and Spandex   
  
Sari smiled giving herself a once over in "her" bathroom mirror. "Hmmmm, not bad... not bad at all."  
  
After carefully inspecting the clothes she was given she had finally settled on a black tank top and a pair of jeans. She just finished pulling her long hair back into a braid when she noticed something odd.  
  
Her shoulder looked smudged with a large black mark. "Could it be soot?" Sari turned to closer inspect it. "How come I didn't notice it before?" She asked herself as she turned on the faucet. After rubbing the mark a few times she noticed that instead of fading It was getting clearer. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.  
  
"A TATTOO? Tight!!" It seemed to be in a foreign language. (Hmm, could it..)  
  
Sari was interrupted by an angry Sayian.  
  
"BULMA, TRUNKS GET OVER HERE NOW!!"  
  
Sari felt her lips form a smile. (Some ones not to happy. He he. Okay first thing on the agenda. Play with the Z fighter's heads.) She couldn't help but laugh at the idea.  
  
All of the sudden she heard a shuffling in the next room. Followed shortly by running footsteps down the hallway.  
  
"Now is as good as time to introduce myself." She whispered to her self as she stellfully snuck down the hallway.  
  
Trunks darted down the hall way, he had just finished his shower and just finished getting on one of his fathers GI's.  
  
(Thank god they could stretch.) He had thought with a chuckle when his dad had yelled for him.  
  
He slid into the kitchen almost falling on his butt in the process. "What's wrong dad?"  
  
Gohan laughed at the look on Trunk's face.  
  
Vegeta just glared.  
  
"Well, what's wrong?" Trunks asked as his mother arrived from the basement.  
  
"What's up?" She wondered confused.  
  
Vegeta pointed at the group on the couches and looked at Trunks accusingly. "Why are they [he stressed the word they] here!" "Umm, well father you see.. I had to tell them something about the girl we found."  
  
He snorted, "I want them gone." Then turned his attention to Bulma. "That damn machine of yours broke again!!! Fix it now!"  
  
Everyone waited with bated breath to hear Bulma's reaction. Except for Yamcha who immediately covered his ears knowing the argument to come. Vegeta immediately regretted saying that but there was no backing out now.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!! NOT TO MENTION IN FRONT OF CHILDREN." She yelled pointing at Gohan.  
  
"Hey I'm not a kid!" Gohan protested.  
  
Mrs. Briefs heard him say that and said. "Of course not dear you're a big strong handsome man!"  
  
SWEAT DROP!!!!  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
All of the sudden Gohan noticed something out of the corner of his eye. On steps in the shadows. He automatically tensed and narrowed his eyes, when he noticed who it was. (Hey! It's the girl I saved.) He opened his mouth to say hello when he saw her clasp a finger over her mouth. (The Shhh! Sign)  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Sari just grinned at him. So Gohan smiled back.  
  
The room was like this, every one was pretty much facing the direction of the stairs. Except for Trunks who conveniently had his back to it. She had an idea!!! After smiling at Gohan she noticed he was the only one who had seen her.  
  
Sari crept behind Trunks. Gohan wondered what she was going to do. She was perfectly hidden behind Trunks muscular form.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma's shout fest was still going on.  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT IT BROKE!" "OH YEAH?" "YEAH!"  
  
Gohan closely watched Trunks until he saw two fingers appear over his head to form bunny ears.  
  
Gohan's face broke out into a grin. Trunks then noticed Gohan starring at him smiling. "What?" he asked bringing every ones attention to him.  
  
They all stared at his newly attained bunny ears.  
  
"WHAT?" He asked beginning to get worried. He quickly whirled around catching Sari in the act.  
  
"Um, hi TRUNKS. Uh he he!"  
  
He raised his eyebrows. They each gave each other once overs.  
  
(She's HOT!)  
  
(My God I LOVE spandex!!!!!) She thought as she saw how the spandex showed all his muscles.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Gohan said running up. "I'm Gohan!! Who are you?"  
  
"Sari, nice to meet you too." She answered happily. Her dream was finally coming true meeting the Z fighters!  
  
All of the sudden Yamcha was infront of her. "Hi!" he purred. "I'm Yamcha." He tried to kiss her hand but she yanked it away.  
  
"I know." Sari said with a hint of disgust in her voice. She looked around at every body. "You're Trunks, Tien, Krillin, Gohan, Bulma, Mrs. Briefs, Piccolo, and last and the least Yamcha!" She said pointing at everyone in turn.  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped but Vegeta who was royally (He he) pissed for forgetting him. That was until he noticed her Tattoo.  
  
"How do you know us?" Krillin asked.  
  
Sari ignored hi as an idea struck her. She made a fake gasp noise, and ran over to Vegeta and bowed. "Your majesty! I didn't see you!"  
  
At first Vegeta was shock but then he smirked as every one else fell over.  
  
Bulma stood up in a huff! "OH please do not feed that ego I don't want my house to explode."  
  
Sari stood up "OK, I wont bow. So where's Kakkorot?"  
  
"What!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Bulma just laughed. "So who exactly are you?"  
  
"Well I'm a.....  
  
!  
  
Well what did you think? R&R 


	9. Identities Revealed?

Into DBZ Hey everybody for all the reviews!! I still don't own DBZ but I'm working on it! 

Chapter 9 Identities Revealed?

"Well I'm a.... How should I explain this?" Sari bite her lip trying to think up a good identity as everyone waited expectantly for her answer.

Trunks watched for a few moments until he decided it was time to cut in. "Here let me take over. The reason I asked you all to stay is because I found out she's a psychic."

"Wait I'm a what?" Sari asked but Krillin drowned her out.

"Hey that's awesome we could use one. Haha."

Vegeta snorted gathering all the attention to him. "Well it's obvious she's a psychic."

Sari raised an eyebrow. [As cocky as ever I see.] "Oh really, and just how did you figure that?"

He leaned back against the wall and simply pointed to the tattoo on her shoulder. "You're a Neo."

"A what?" She responded fairly annoyed.

"A Neo, a psychic descendant of a sayian." He growled.

"Oh really? Where's your proof?"

"Ha! Your arm is proof enough. It says Neo in the sayian language. Neo's use to be referred as the same race as the sayians until The War Of Great Blood. The Neo's were telepathic losers, we the real sayians were smart enough to focus on fighting. Then the retards tried to rebel against us. Once their leaders were destroyed my father sentenced their whole race to slavery and to have the word Neo branded on them at birth not to mention their tails burned off."

Lets just say your lucky my father was weak, I would have had you all exterminated."

Sari was absolutely baffled. [Is he claiming I'm an alien? No, he's lying. Why would Vegeta bother to lie?]

"Sorry Vegeta but you're wrong."

"WOULD YOU GUYS PLEASE SPEAK IN ENGLISH FOR THE REST OF US!!!" Bulma screeched.

{From now on the sayian language is in and English is normal.}

Vegeta glared at Sari accusingly "Am I?"

Sari scanned the room to see everyone staring at her oddly. She began to panic slowly backing up. [He's saying that everything I've done in my whole entire life is one big delusion? They must think I'm crazy! Maybe I am crazy.]

She abruptly stopped backing up when she felt herself hit the side table behind her. The vibrations causing the blue vase on top to tumble and fall in to pieces.

Sari looked at the pieces in horror her vision flooding back to her. [Oh, God]. "I...I'm so sorry but I need to go to bed." She said quickly before she fled to her room.

Bulma looked furious. "VEGETA?! What did you say to her to upset her so much? Huh? I demand to know!"

Vegeta looked as surprised at her reaction as every one else did. "None of your damn business Onna!" He yelled as he stomped out of the house. Making his way to the gravity room. [There's something up with that girl and I will find out what!]

Bulma sighed, "That man is impossible! Guys feel free to bunk here for tonight. We have plenty of extra rooms."

Trunks was still staring at the stairs Sari had departed. And he could only wonder [Was it something I said?].

Once Sari was in her room she flopped down on her King size bed, digging her face into her pillows. "What's happening to me?" She stifled a yawn with her hand. "I guess I'll figure it out sooner or later."

End of chapter 9

Well what did you think? The action will start up in the next chapter!!

R&R –Trunksgirl!


	10. Getting to know you

Into Dbz

Author note: Thanks so much to everyone that's been reading! From now on I'll try to respond to my reviewers.

lil Mari- Thanks so much for your avid reviewing I hope you continue to. All these complements, gesh you're making me blush. Keep em coming!

;P

Hearts Corruption- You're a weird one aren't you.. Just kidding! Thanks for reviewing Larry. You better keep it up.

Tiara Shin- If you're still reading. Sorry I was such a jerk. I didn't know Author Alert was a bad thing and was annoyed. I am proud to have you as a fan! (Takes plushie with glee!).

I hope to see more reviews for the next chapter! Until then Sayonara! Oh my gosh am I really at chapter 10? I don't own DBZ!

Chapter 10

Sari glared at the sunlight that was creeping through her magenta curtains. "I hate you." She complained to know one in particular.

When it suddenly hit her. (Damn, still here. Frickin figures. Even when I'm in another dimension I have to embarrass my self.) She inwardly cringed at the thought of having to confront Vegeta after the scene she made yesterday.

Sari brushed her brown hair out of her eyes as she climbed out of bed. "There's only on thing to do… Push of seeing him for as long as possible." She talked to her self as she made her way to the bathroom. " That shouldn't be to hard. I mean he trains practically all day." Sari sat on the stool in front of the bathroom mirror, and picked up a comb that had been placed there.

"Gosh… I wonder what Trunks thought?" Her cheeks immediately turned bright red. "Best not think about that." Sari sighed as she finished changing and began to head out to the balcony. "Wonder what time it is." She mumbled as she pushed open the glass door.

… .

Trunks lay on the roof of the balcony that he and Sari shared. He came up here often, especially when he needed to think.

(Everything has been so crazy lately. Who would of thought we would find another Sayian. Especially a girl, a beautiful girl. Arah!) He mentally slapped himself. (My kami you're panting after her like a dog in heat.) A part of him replied. (A monkey to be exact.)

All of the sudden his train of though was interrupted by the balcony door sliding open. He sat up slowly as not to be heard. (It's her..)

Sari was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of form fitting jeans.

Trunks sat there watching her as she took out a locket from under her shirt. (Hm, I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier.)

He leaned forward more trying to catch a glimpse of the picture inside.

Trunks wasn't usually nosey. Actually he was more of the type to keep to himself, but so much mystery surrounded this girl he couldn't help but be intrigued.

All of the sudden he felt the foot he had been supporting most of his weight on slip out from under him. He scrabbled to grab something to hold on to.

Sari whipped around when she heard a crash behind her. Her eyes filled with surprise as she found trunks sitting on the ground with a rather large lump on his head.

He wasn't wearing anything but some kaki pants. To her surprise he didn't have a hairy chest just very muscular, But not to the disgustingly veiny extent.

Trunks immediatley shot up. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to spy! I was just on the roof!"

Sari waved off his excuse. "Hey are you ok?" She asked examining the bump on his head.

Trunks face turned beat red, which in Sari's opinion it made him cuter. "Uh... Yeah I guess.. Sorry."

Sari busted out laughing. "I knew Sayians weren't graceful but this is ridicules."

This just caused him to blush harder. "Well I uh, you see."

"You don't need to explain. I was just kidding. So what were you doing on the roof?"

"Uh, I was thinking." He replied. He was relieved that she had only been joking with him.

Sari smiled. " Guess I'm not the only one who needs to think sometimes."

"Yeah. Hey if you don't mind me asking, who's in the locket?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh this." She asked pulling it out of her bra and t-shirt, making him swallow. "This is my little sister Amara."

Trunks smiled down at the picture of the little girl. "She's cute."

Sari smiled proudly, "Yeah, I've raised her since we were little."

Trunks looked up into Sari's eyes. There was sadness behind those brown orbs. Obviously there was something she didn't want to talk about.

"What about your family?"

Sari broke eye contact with Trunks to stare at the scenery. She hated it when people pitied her. It made her feel weaker than she already was.

"Well, I don't really remember my father much he was never around much, but my mom. She was something out of this world. Or at least what I remember of her. I was eight when she died Amara was one. She was always sad I think that's why she died. I'm kinda like you with the father circumstance." She said as she smiled up at him.

Trunks smiled back. "Yeah I guess."

Sari laughed, "I don't know about you but I'm starving. Wanna go get something to eat?"

Trunk's stomach growled in response to her question. "Guess so."

Trunks held open the glass door for Sari when all of the sudden she clutched her head and began to scream in pain. She used one hand to grip Trunks for support.

"SARI! WHAT'S WRONG?!" He asked turning her around to face him. (No Kami No. This can't be happening!) Her eyes closed as she began to slightly jerk. Sari began to yell things that made no sense to him.

"GOD NO GOKU! What's happened top you?"

All of the sudden Trunks realized she was having a vision.

"Please tell me you're alright."

Trunks picked her up gently and laid her on his bed.

"Androids?"

Trunks shuddered at the word. "It's gonna be alright Sari you can fight it!" He began stroking her hair.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

She stopped shaking as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Trunks.." she moaned.

"It's ok. I'm here." He answered trying to reassure her.

All of the sudden Sari gasped. Her eyes flying open. "Are you ok? You scared me."

She glanced around the room frantically, her eyes rested finally on Trunks. The only thing she could say is, "Goku's in danger!"

Well what did you think? R&R


	11. Rectification of a Vision

Into Dbz

Hey everybody, It's been a while. I had this major brain fart with this chapter so let me know what you think. First thing on the agenda is that I don't own Dbz. Secondly now I get to respond to all my great reviewers.

Hearts Corruption- Hehe oh I know I agree. So he's not the best at timing. Thankies for the review.

Sudia- Don't we all... sigh but knowing my luck if I did I wouldn't have Sari's luck.

lil Mari- YEH! The next chapter is out so the strait jacket can come off. Haha..

gohans1girl- Yep. That does it you're a 100 dork. (To everyone else out there gohans1girl is my sister.)

Nekosune- I'm really glad you enjoyed it!! I hope to hear from you again.

swifttales- Yeah, Trunks and Sari are so cute, shesh I hope they end up together... Ahhh! What am I saying I'm the writer!

Chapter 11

Rectification of a Vision.

She glanced around the room frantically, her eyes finally rested on Trunks. The only thing she could say was, "Goku is in danger!"

"What?" Trunks asked as his brow furrowed in worry. "Are you sure?"

Sari finnally realized what position her and Trunks were in. She was on his bed, in his room. Not to mention the fact that he was practically leaning on top of her. (Oh my god, he's not wareing a shirt!) She could feel his muscles pressing up against her. She finally realized he had asked her a question. Sari swallowed hard. "What?"

"Are you sure?"

Sari immediatly began doubting herself. (That's a good question.. Am I sure?) "Uh, yes..I'm positive."

He got up and made his way to a closet. "How long do I have?"

Sari bit her lip. "I'm not totally positive. Listen I'm not even sure about the process of rectifing a vision...It could have drastic consequences."

He grabbed a white wife beater. "Better safe than sorry." He said as he slipped it on. "I'll be back in a bit then I'll pick Goku up and bring him here." He went to the door.

"WHAT! " he turrned around at her yell. " You're not going alone. And you sure as hell not leaving me behind."

Trunks sighed. " I can't bring you along, and it will be better if I go alone."

Sari jumped up, "So what if I can't fight? Maybe I can help."

"We don't even know if there will be a fight plus you don't look good."

Sari crossed her arms. "Wow, that was real messed up."

Trunks suddenly realized what he ment to say and what he said got mixed up. "Uh, that's not what I ment. You look great you're just pale."

"Sure. .."Sari walked up to him.

"I mean it you look really nice..." He said touching her chin with his fingertips.

Sari felt butterflies her stomach. "Thank-you."

"But, I'm still not taking you." and with that he walked out the balcony door and flew off.

Sari gapped.(No he did not just do what I think he did?) "Who does he think he is? Oh I'll show him!" (First things first I need to get him some help.) She ran down the steps in to the adjoining hall with a skid. If the androids were already there Trunks could die. (I can't think about that she yelled at her sellf inwardly.) Sari finally reach the main dinning area with a huff.

Everyone had just sat down to begin there lunch. "The Androids are at Master Roshi's! " She yelled raggedly.

Everyone looked at her shocked. "Come on! Lets see some movement!!"

Gohan was up first. "DAD!"

Krillen jumped up." Sari are you positive?"

Sari had finnally caught her breath. "Positive! Trunks is alrerady there!"

"What!?" Bulma yelled. "Well get going you heard the girl!"

All of the sudden Piccolo looked up. "Did you guys feel that? Trunks Kai just spiked."

Sari felt herself choke on the lump in her throat. All the Men raced for the door as soon as they hit the lawn they were off to the sky. Sari raced to catch up "GOHAN!!" she yelled.

He swung around. "What?"

"Take me!" She yelled , "I can help!!"

Gohan didn't even think twice. "Hurry!" Sari ran up to him as he gripped her wedding style. He was in the air not a milisecond later. "Hopefully we can make it. His kai just dropped drastically!" He yelled into the wind.

Sari grippedd her heart. "Dear lord, Please let him be alright..."

(AHH CLIFFIE! Member Peeps this is an AU so it's not going to follow the DBZ timeline exactly.)

R&R In your review tell me you're favorite Character! Mine's obviously Future Trunks and Gohan, can you tell?


	12. Trunks is Vulgar?

Into Dbz

A MUST READ!

Hey all my loyal fans! Guess what! This is chapter 12 can you believe it! Plus I have 42 reviews! When I hit 50 I'm going to have a really long author note and it will be a review party, so after you review tell me a quick bio so I can include you in the party, and some of the beggining and ending author notes! It will be a fun little thingie! Okay this is what you should include.

Name: fake or real I don't care.

Fav. Character: Anyone in DBZ. (you can even put that scum bag yamcha.)

Least Fav. : Okay now you can really add yamcha. Haha.

Attitude: So I know how to make you act.

Gender: Come on the reason is obvious.

And anything else you want to add. Feel free to add as much as you want. I'm going to review myself so you guys know a little about me too! You don't have to play if you dont want to. By the Way! This is in **no way a** **INTERACTIVE FIC** for all you people who want to report me! A chapter will always be located after these inserts and these people will NOT be included in the actuall story! Ha! Now you can report me cause I'm not violating the rules!

**I don't own Dbz.**

Hearts Corruption: I try larry i really try!

Swift tales : Being the author is just a technicallity! haha. And who knows he may die any minute! MUahahhahahaha!

metalkid: Hey thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so far!

Sudia: Well trunks does die in the show. So I can make him die! hahaha! Huh? Wait Sudia don't die NOOOO! I was just kidding. What do you mean so were you!

Nekosune: Thanks for pointing that out! I own every movie yet I can't deferenciate Kai and Ki. Wahahhhahahhh! I'm a desgrace to all DBZ fans! LOL! Thankies! (I'm serious about the thanks. I always screw up stuff like that!) :)

LilMari: Really i liked it personally? haha! Extend the suffering! just kidding!

**Chapter 12**

Just to let you guys know, I do not have spell check, so sorry for any errors!

Trunks felt the sun against his skin as he strolled along Master Roshi's island, as if he had all the time in the world. Little did he know that he was only minutes away from a brush with death. This would not be the first nor the last. For the Grim Reapers hand was continually stalking him with the ferocity of a thousand wolves.

None of this even occured to him as he flicked his right hand sending the capsle jet inside it flying to the sand.

A small BOOM was heard as the jet appeared. He didn't even agnolage its apperance as he climbed the steps to the tiny house. (It's oddly quite.) He thought (I could of sworn Chi Chi was supposed to be here.) He rapped on the door, it echoed for a moment and then the pink door swung open to reval ...no one? He looked down to see Chiaotzu standing there.

"Hi trunks, what are you doing here?" He whispered.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at the tiny mime looking child, "Why are you whispering?"

"Because Chi Chi..." Before Chiaotzu could finish a rampaging Chi Chi stalked in. "WHERE IS MY GOHAN!" She screeched in a harpie like way.

Trunks was taken aback. "Uh.. atI ... Capsle Corp."

She moved foward, getting on her tiptoes so that they were eye to eye. "WHO GAVE HIM PERMISSION?"

He took an awkward stepback, "How should I know?" (Man, I should of brought Sari, she could probably verbal spar pretty well..) The thought gave him a small smile, "All I know is the androids are going to be here any minute and you guys need to evacuate."

That shut Chi Chi up quickly. "What! The Androids! Oh, no my poor sweet Goku is not fighting!"

Trunks rolled his eyes "I never said he was... Master Roshi. I'd gather any valuable items you have, you never know what they'll do when they find the house empty."

The old man began to slowly make his way upstairs, "Right.." Chi Chi was following close behind.

Chiaotzu looked worried, "Is Tien ok?"

Trunks gave a reasuring look, "Perfectly fine. Were heading to Capsle Corp. now, that's where he is." Trunks had no clue what type of relationship this child like person and Tien had but he pretty much figured it was a father son type of thing. Trunks sweatdropped, or at least he hoped so...

Chi Chi came running down the stairs, "You BOY! Come get Goku!" she yelled at Trunks pointing a finger at him.

"Yes ma'am." He sighed as he climbed up the small staircase.

Five minutes later after much nagging on Chi Chi's part they had finally loaded up the Capsel Jet including the people.

He hit the button the closed the main hatch, then made his way to the cockpit. Trunks whiped a bead of sweat off his forehead as he stared up in the sun's general direction. Something just didn't seem right...

His body seemed to tense on it's own accord, nothing worth worring about was in sensing distance though. Nope the feeling was too familiar, "Shit." He whispered as he threw open the cockpits door. "There here." He said to the passengers in an oddly calm voice.

"What do you mean there here?" There was an obvious ring of panic in Chi Chi's voice.

"Just as I said. Master Roshi you can fly this ship right?"

He seemed to hesitate before nodding, "Yes?"

"Good I'll distract them, that's your only chance Goku cannot die. I will not allow it! May Kami be with you. Go on my signal!"

He slammed the door as Roshi lifted himself in to the drivers seat.

"Well well well, What do we have here? A lowly sayian." Mocked a female voice.

"Where's Goku? We wan't him to come out and play." 17 laughed at his own pun, as 16 just stood in the back permanetly glareing.

Trunks could feel his anger boiling, "SHUT UP! YOU ARE DEALING WITH ME FIRST!" His fists clenching and unclenching by his side.

17 laughed, "Ah, The puppy has a loud bark, do you really think your life matters to us?Wipeing you off the face of the earth won't be a problem."

The silence was broken by none other than android 16. "No, his death is unnecessary, Goku is all that is required." His monotone had an earie quality to it as he pointed to the Capsel jet.

(Damn I'm in for it.) Trunks thought rapidly. (What am I going to do? I can't give up. Wait a minute. The only way to save Goku's life is to piss these androids off so much that they'll be too occupied with me to notice Goku leave.)

Trunks laughed, moving his finger back and forth. "Ah ah ah." He answered in a condoning tone. "Your wrong. My death is required, No one gets through me. That means you too dumbass."

18 and 17 began to laugh hysterically, "He called you a dumbass!" 17 pointed "Oh, that's priceless."

Trunks smirked in a very Vegeta like way, "Oh yeah at least the big one looks like a man, unlike you girly man. HAHA! Is that lipstick? Man when was the last time you got laid? Oh wait let me fix that, Laid by a girl. Men don't count."

17 shutup real quick, "What did you say?" His eyes merely slits.

Vegeta would be proud. "What? Is girly man deaf too? Is that your excuse for your wordrobe? I bet the last girl you screwed was that bitch." He said gestureing at 18, "Sheesh if that's true I may believe you are blind."

"That's the last straw, it's on boy. No one and I mean no one insults my sister."

On the inside Trunks couldn't believe what his mouth was spewing. He knew that there was no way he would be able to survive against the wrath of the androids. All his anger through out the years was coming out as insults. All those years of silently watching on were paying off. This would be his last stand against them, with Gohan gone no savior would come to his aid now. His job was as the protecter of the innocent, Savior of the weak. Now was his time, he glanced over at Master Roshi in the cockpit and slowly nodded. His fear now smothered as he grinned like there was no tomorrow. "That ugly broad is your sister? I'm not surprised."

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" 18 growled. "Shall we 17? I believe this mutt needs to be taught a lesson that he will not live through to reap its benifits."

They turned at the sound of the jet lifting off. "I will not let Goku escape me again." 16 answered as he began powering up a blast. Then to everyone's surprise 18 flipped around and smacked 16 hard. "You are a dumbass! This man comes first then we'll get your precious goku!"

Trunks watched for 16's reaction hopeing he would start a quarrel amoung the group but instead he lowered his head and answered, "As you wish."

Trunks pointed to a large abandoned island, "There is our battleground. That is if you pussys haven't chicked out."

17 had a weird look in his eye, "Oh no boy don't worry about that." And the look was one of blood.

Well? You like? I personally believe that was my best chapter yet! I love Trunks as a bad ass! Review! Don't forget Bio's!


	13. Great Transformation?

Into Dbz

A/N : Today at the beginning of the chapter I will be writing the long awaited Review Party. Yeah, Cheer, Rejoice, be happy! If you have no desire to read the review party then go to the bottom half of the page. If you were not included. That's because you didn't put in a bio. If this is successful, then I will include one when (I'm being optimistic) We reach 100! Notice I said WE! Cause with out you guys/girls I would of never made it this far. So thank you! BTW: I got so many reviews! I love you guys!

Responses:

Trunksgirl- Wow trunksgirl you sound like a super cool person. Haha, yes I am trunksgirl, but hey I need an ego boost!

lil Mari- Marron? The blue haired one or the blonde? Haha, "I bet you did." Haha. I can use that…. My favorite quotes are "technicality" and "You're just a smuckish fage face!" And yes I am insane…..

MiraiTrunksLove- Same thing I asked lil Mari, blue or blonde Marron? I think pissyness in women is genetic. Haha.

Kimahrigirl- I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! The idea of Sari becoming a Neo really came out of nowhere. This story changes and develops with every chapter, Even I only know vaguely what I am going to write next. Haha. UGH! I hate Oolong too! That's why I'm not including him in my story!

Sudia- You frickin rock! Yamcha sucks ass! Muhahahha! Yamcha haters club all the way!

(Waves a flag!)

(Trunks: Wow, could you stop now…)

(Trunksgirl: NO!) I'll shall call you…Sudia! If that's okay!

HeartsCorruption- My god Larry your name is long.

1. Yuki's not even in this Anime.

2. Some one is deffinately going to use your Hercules plate! And there is nothing you can do about it!

3. I'll probably make you kiss Piccolo. Why? Cause I'm a meanie head!

Chris Bennet- Out of all the fabulous words in the world you could of used you say k? Sheesh. You know I had to say something.

Swift Tales- I know Vegeta would right? I kinda wished I could of made him there but that would of defeated the whole purpose. Adelai is such a cute name! Don't we all wish out parents could have been more creative?

Gohans1gurl- Uh wow, Hefer you hate everyone. (Hefer is her nickname.) I'm not that mean… But it is really annoying when Goku hogs the scene!

Kyo'sbaby- Yeah you don't back down even when you are wrong. Especially when it comes to a certain some one in a certain Anime, being gay! (Not any one in Dbz.)

Shessybabe- You're review confused me? What quizzes? You mean my chapters? Anywho thanks for the review.

Mason the Crazy: Same question, what quizzes? Would you like me to make some up?

Name Identification:

Brittany /Trunksgirl

Heather /gohans1girl

Katherine /Kyo'sbaby

Hillary/ HeartsCorruption

Mari /lil Mari

MiraiTrunksLover (You didn't give a name so I'll call you.) MiraiLover

Kimahrigirl /Kimahrigirl

Adelai/ Swift Tales

Sudia /Sudia

The author note is so long it will have to span over a few chapters.

Now time for the long awaited…..

**Review Party! **

Brittany walked around her house tidying up various things and setting bowls of goodies on the large dinning room table. A large stereo was in the corner of the room, and it had two large couches and a big screen T.V. in the adjoining room. It was a large three story house, if you include the basement.

Heather (gohans1girl) walked in with the last two liter of soda. (Haha, no alcohol). "Well we're stocked up on goods. We could even last a tornado." Heather said as Brittany sweat dropped.

"Please don't say that…"

"Why?"

"Kami's pissed cause I didn't invite him..."

Heather sweat dropped, "Wow you're an idiot."

"Shut up." Brittany said flipping through the invitations. "Do you know that none of the Z fighters accepted their invitations, except Goku, Yamcha, and Trunks?"

Trunks jumped up from the corner of the room he was sitting in. "What? You told me everyone else was coming?"

"Well, all the guys are…" Brittany said flippantly.

Heather grimaced, "Do I want to know."

"No."

Trunks crossed his arms "Well I want to know before everyone arrives!"

"Fine… they're in the basement. I have a power and ki proof house."

Trunks sweat dropped, "So, I'm trapped here?"

"Maybe…"

He shook his head, "You would think I would of thought of not going to the freaky authoress's house…"

Brittany was about to yell at him for calling her freaky when the door bell rang.

"Yeah guests!" Heather yelled skipping to the door. At the last second Brittany ran over and pushed her hard so she landed with a thump on the couch. "Hey you play dirty!"

Brittany stuck her tongue out, "My party!" Brittany faintly heard her mumble "Whatever you skitso."

As Brittany opened the door to reveal none other than...everyone? "How did you all manage to get here at the same exact time?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hillary (Hearts Corruption) looked at her oddly, "You're the authoress so you made us get here at the same time, gosh couldn't you make it a little more original?"

"I love you too Hillary." She said sarcastically opening the door to the house. "Make your selves at home."

Trunks was standing in the back round watching all this going on. Quietly counting in his head. " Seven...You invited seven deranged fan girls. Please tell me I'm on some cheesy prank show..." He mumbled the last part.

But alas it was too late for poor trunks, for all the attention was now fixed on none other than him.

The silence was broken by Mari (lil Mari) "Uh, are you Trunks or a stripper hired to look like him..."

"What?" Trunks yelled kind of offended.

Heather busted out laughing. "HAHAHA!"

Mari looked at all the weird looks she was receiving. "What? You all were thinking it..."

"I wasn't." Adelai (swift tales) said quietly.

"Well thank Kami one of you is sane!" He yelled. This cause Adelai to blush furiously, while everyone else claimed they were sane.

Brittany stared at Trunks for a second. "You do kinda remind me of this French prostitute I once knew.."

MiraiLover gave a weird look, "uh, wow I don't really think I want to hear that story."

Kimahrigirl laughed, "I wanna hear."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Why can't you all bother the other Z fighters?"

Hillary gasped, "You mean the others are here?"

Brittany smirked, "Yep I locked them in my basement."

Mari laughed, "I bet you did."

"Uh, I did."

Sudia sweat dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Wow, that's really creepy..." Mirailover said, "Are they alive..."

Katherine tsked shaking her head, "How many times did I tell you, capturing people is a bad thing."

"Yeah yeah." said Brittany sarcastically.

After everyone had greeted there hero's and had finished a very satisfying meal they all sat around the living room bored.

Sudia chugged the rest of the soda from the bottle she had. Throwing it up into the air and catching it a few times. "Sooo, What are we going to do now?"

Yamcha smirked moving towards Sudia, as she eyed him carefully. "What do you want you pervert?"

He batted his eyes in a girly way, "Hey babe how about we make a make out room?"

Sudia growled, "Hey I've got a better idea? How about I pound your face in?"

Yamcha looked appalled, as Vegeta busted out laughing.

Brittany clapped from the corner of the room, "Bravisimo!"

Hillary glared, "Hey that's my word."

"Technicality..."

"You're my Hero!" Katherine yelled to Sudia. Sudia smirked and then used one hand to push Yamcha off the couch.

All of the sudden Mari jumped up excited! "OH! OH! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Kimahrigirl looked up curiously, "Shoot."

Mari grinned widely grabbing Sudia's bottle. "Hey!" She said but Mari just smiled, "Don't worry you'll love me for it!"

"Yeah we'll see..." Sudia mumbled curiously getting up to follow her.

Gohan jumped up, "Is it a game?" Heather followed closely, she wasn't gohans1girl for nothing.

Mari smirked, "Yeah that's it a game, and everyone has to play."

Vegeta got up with a growl, "You can't make me play Onna!"

Goku grinned sheepishly, "Awe come on Vegeta, it'll be fun."

As Adelai stood she patted him on the shoulder, "She can make you. You're locked in a ki and power proof house."

Vegeta visibly swallowed, "Fine I will play your...game. But only because I want to not because you made me!"

MiraiLover laughed, "Keep telling yourself that."

Everyone had gathered around the dining room table as Mari set the bottle down on it.

To be continued... Review if you like it guys!

**! Chapter 13 !**

Trunks felt his aura in gulf him as he powered up it crackled of golden electricity. As his power level sky rocketed his lavender hair began to flicker in and out finally resting in a deep shade of gold.

Across from him his two rivals stood anxiously awaiting for his power level to reach its peak. 17 leered at him all the while whispering to 18, "Shall we double team him?"

18 smirked, "Why not I think he's earned it." She said flipping her blonde hair out of her eyes.

Trunks screamed as he almost reached his maximum the spandex stretched as his muscles bulged from an extra surge of adrenaline. (I should have listened to Sari...) He thought sinking down into a fighting stance. He flexed his muscles getting used to the power surging through him.

Using two fingers he beckoned them forward. "When ever one of you cowards is ready." He said ready to give it all he had.

18 laughed, "Did you hear that 17? He's ready for one of us."

"One?" He said in mock confusion. "No one ever said we would fight fare."

Trunks eyes widened in confusion, "I..." He bit his tongue. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you things." He said but in the inside it was quite the contrary. (Fighting one on one would of only have given me a slight advantage... Now I have no hope.) That didn't matter, no hope doesn't mean don't fight.

"Good, I'm glad you agree on our...conditions." 17 snarled angrily that Trunks hadn't panicked.

"Are you here to chat or to fight." Trunks yelled.

With out even needing to power up 17 phased out and appeared in front of Trunks. "Fight boy." He lifted a powerful fist over Trunks head in an attempt to slam him down. At the last second Trunks blocked. Their power crackled as they pushed back and forth testing each other. Trunks gritted his teeth, and with a yell pushed against him with all of his might. 17's eyes widened in surprise as Trunks pushed him off long enough to side kick him. 17 eyes widened as spit flew from his mouth and before he could rebound Trunk put both of his fists together to pound him on his back. The earth gave way under the mighty force leaving a crater at his feet.

Trunks back flipped twice gracefully leaving more room between the two. At the end he sunk in to battle stance. "Is that all you've got?" He asked beckoning him forward with a wave of his hand.

17 stood up without even a scratch on him, "I must admit your strength...surprised me, but you're no match."

"We'll see."

Before he could even move 17 was behind him, Trunks swung his fist out, only to hit air. He felt 17's ki behind him as a vicious voice whispered in his ear. "To slow." His back exploded in pain as 17 practically put his fist through it.

Gritting his teeth as he tasted the iron of blood, he swung around only to meet the androids fist with his face. Trunks was thrust backwards his jaw feeling broken.

17's fist had felt like being hit by a truck, Trunks slid back in to the sand behind him. "That's it, enough of a warm-up." He muttered.

17 charged not even letting Trunks rebound at the last second before he hit 17 split in to two. No, 18 had been concealed by his form. Both had small energy balls in their hands. 18 laughed "Hey." On either side the balls expanded rapidly till roughly the size of a bowling ball. They glowed a bright purple, despite the size a great power dwelled within them.

"ARAGGGGHHH!" Trunks screamed a millisecond before collision. He flew up high awaiting to hear an explosion, his ears met nothing. The realization hit him hard "SHIT!" He yelled veering hard to the right. The energy following closely behind. Trackers. He smirked lightly, he had a plan.

Stopping short his direction changed drastically. As he headed up, strait for the sun. Once in it's full on glare, he smirked widely at the beams gaining on him. The androids were below mocking him. Knowing there was no way he could deflect them.

Spreading his arms wide, partially spreading his legs he absorbed the sun's energy. Calmly shutting his eyes focusing all of his energy, as he drew out a section of his life force. He had been training and toning this move for years now was the moment of truth.

Raising his index fingers towards the heavens as a small white light began to immerge on the tips. His ki dropped dramatically, "PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

The androids eyes widened exponentially, as there beams were rapidly sucked into the white light. "Get ready to see something you will probably never see again achieved in this life time." He ground out his voice deeper than usual.

Cell

Cell had finished yet another feast when he felt something that had peaked his interest. "What is that?" He muttered. It felt as if he wouldn't have to hunt the androids down any longer. Smirking he rushed to meet them, (Maybe that pretty psychic will be along.)

Sari

Sari gripped Gohan tighter, this had only been the second time she had been flying. Let's just say she still didn't like it. "Were getting close Sari." Gohan said quietly to her as she saw a desert like area a ways in the distance.

All of the sudden the group froze mid flight. Sari's eyes widened, "Is that, Trunks." She asked as Piccolo nodded, muttering, "My Kami."

(His life force has gone from nothing to way over even Kakorots.) Vegeta thought, (What the hell is going on!) He glared. (I must find out what he did.) Before anyone could say anything he blasted off. The battlefield was only a minute away, why wait and think about it.

A.N.- Did you like it? You guys are going to looovvee the next chapter! Trunks is going to be three times as hot. Haha, more action on the horizon, BTW how did I do on the action scene? That was the first one I've ever written.

Don't forget to review!


	14. Ying and Yang

Chapter 14 Into Dbz.

I'm finally updating, hehe, aren't you proud of me? Ok I don't own Dbz never will. GUYS! All girls go and check out my new Cyoa fic at my screen name is the same. It's Dbz, so if you like this you'll like it. Oh and review responding time.

Swift tales- Hehe, I'm glad you like it! Yeah the review party's harder to write than I thought it would be embodying you guys. Oh and the attack I made it up my self!

Hearts Corruption- Larry such a kind review I wish everyone was nice as you. NOT! You are a butt!

Lil Mari- If the fight sounded like Piccolo's and 17 that's because it was supposed to! hehe, You can tell you really know your Dbz if you noticed, claps for you. I'm trying to follow the time line as much as possible just with different characters. I hated to steal Piccolo's thunder, but you know how it is. Oh and Sorry about the bio, Its scary when I read it, cause your just like me...spooky. Oh and no you don't sound bitchy. hehe.

Kimahrigirl- Hehe, yeah! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, I could too!

Kyosbaby- Wow, Kit Kat thanks, hehe the action scene was a lot harder to write than you would think.

MiraiTrunksLove- That's freaking awesome! Hehe, I hope you glomped one for me!

FallenTruth- Hugs you back EEEE! COMPLIMENTS! YAH! Thanks so much! Trunks is lovely isn't he. hehe. I bet if he were real he'd be shocked at how many people are obsessed with him.

Mason the Crazy- hehe, don't feel stupid! I mess up all the time. And Kyo'sbaby messes up even more than I do!

Next up The Highly Awaited Continuation of the REVIEW PARTY! I was really surprised how happy everyone was with it last time so thankies! Go down farther if you want to only read the chapter.

By the way MiraiTrunksLover has a name! Hehe, its Debi, just thought I'd let you all know!

Review Party Continued...WARNING: (NO OFFENSE MEANT IN ANY OF THIS. NO OFFENSE TO GAY PEOPLE I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THEM.)

Brittany gasped, "EEEEE! FUN GAME!" She yelled realizing what it was!

Mari grinned, "Wanna take over and set the rules?"

Brittany smirked evil, "Why I'd love to. Okay everyone, we are going to play a game signature of all parties! Spin the Bottle!"

There were mixed reactions, some pale faces, Some "Yes" es, and then there was the "What is that?" look.

At Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo's blank looks, Hillary rolled her eyes, "Figures you all have no clue what so ever."

Debi laughed, "This party's getting more interesting by the seconds...so what are the rules."

Brittany grinned and then said in a very game show way, "Well Debi I'm glad you asked!"

Katherine looked up, "Oh that's my cue, So what exactly do we do Brittany?"

Heather groaned, "Dorks..."

Ignoring heather's comment Brittany continued, "Okay, lets see okay you have to kiss who ever the bottle lands on. EXCEPT! NO GAY KISSES. So if it lands on a girl/girl or guy/guy you have to spin again."

Yamcha groaned in disappointment, "You're gay?" Heather asked confused.

Kimahrigirl piped up, "Uh no Heather, I think he meant the lack of girl/girl."

Heather blinked, "OOOHHHH! Perv."

Sudia smirked, "You never know, he looks kinda Queer to me."

They all laughed at the look on Yamcha's face as Vegeta stepped farther away from him with a disgusted look.

"I..I..m not GAY!"

Goku look up Happily, "I AM! THIS IS FUN!" (Gay as in happy.)

Adelai tapped his shoulder, "Eh, Goku..." She paused. Ah, what do I care If he makes a fool of himself.) "Your right Goku, You're so gay that's why you like hanging out with Vegeta isn't it."

Vegeta's jaw dropped, as he screamed, "IS THAT TRUE KAKOROT!"

Goku smiled dopily, "Of course Vegeta!"

Brittany busted out laughing very loudly, as Mari choked on her soda.

Vegeta twitched In anger, as Debi laughed, "He doesn't know what to say, awe poor guy."

They all watched a few minutes as Vegeta's face twisted into rage as he lunged at Goku yelling, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Brittany Yelled as Hillary hid partially behind her, at Brittany's look she muttered, "What? I don't like confrontation!"

Katherine squealed in surprise as Heather gapped.

Adelai yelled, "YEAH KILL GOKU!" Brittany turned to her, "I'm so proud of you Adelai, I didn't know you had it in you!" She shrugged.

"FATHER!" Gohan and Trunks yelled at the same time.

"Yeah Vegeta!" said Sudia. When all of the sudden the noise was over powered by a , "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all (except for Goku and Vegeta who are rolling on the floor.) turned to look at Piccolo who was attempting to power up.

Kimahrigirl blinked, "Uh, Piccolo."

"WHAT WOMAN!" He yelled, bent on powering up to separate the two saiyans.

"You're in a Kai and power proof house..." She pointed out.

Piccolo blinked twice, noticing he indeed did not have an aura, "But...my robes?" They looked to see his robes fluttering in the wind just like when they power up.

Katherine giggled, "Sorry!" As she bent over and unplugged a strategically placed fan.

Piccolo pouted uncharacteristically, as Hillary said, "Awe, wow you're kinda cute in a really weird demented kinda way."

Mari squinted her eyes, "Hm, maybe..."

Piccolo blushed furiously, "I...I..What!"

Sudia pointed a finger in his face, "Hey you're blushing!"

Brittany pondered, "You look like a sunburned greenbean..."

Kimahrigirl looked at her, "No offense but you have a lot of really odd and random comments."

Brittany grinned, "I KNOW! God blessed me that way!"

"You can say that again," Heather muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Brittany glared.

Sudia looked over to where her bottle lay in the middle of the table, "Hey are we going to play?"

Brittany looked up, "Oh right, my bad."

Mari looked at Brittany, "So should we separate them?" Brittany grinned, knowing they have Tae-kwon-do in common. "Yes I believe so."

Walking forward they each grabbed an ear. Mari – Goku's Brittany- a very annoyed Vegeta's.

Adelai pondered, "Man there really weak in your house...Good thing Cell isn't here..."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah cause I haven't killed him or the androids yet in my ficcy. Oh well their loss. NOW EVERYONE AROUND THE TABLE OF DOOM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Cough hack) HAHAHA...HAHA...HA?

Let me know what you think, now onto the chapter!

CHAPTER 14

Conquering Ying and Yang

Sari couldn't believe what was happening, everything was going way to fast. She just got here and now the action part of the series was already getting thrown in. She watched as Vegeta's temper got the better of him as he blasted of in the direction of Trunks Ki.

"Hey Gohan? What do you thinks going on?" She asked knowing they'd be there any second.

"I don't really know…Do you think he could of ascended super sayian?" Gohan asked.

Sari blinked, (Could that be why Vegeta's so pissed? He thinks trunks ascended farther than he did before him.) "Maybe…But I doubt it."

Gohan nodded increasing his speed.

Vegeta

Vegeta faintly felt himself transform into Super Sayian as he rocketed forward to Trunks location, (There can't be another level of Super Sayian. There just can't! There is no way I'm being out beaten by anyone! NOT EVEN MY OWN SON!)

Vegeta skidded to a halt at the sceen, He saw the three androids to the side staring up at something near the sky, looks of shock clearly written on there features.

Glancing up fast he felt his face drain of color, "What in HFIL is going on?"

Seconds Earlier

The androids watched in astonishment as there tracking beams were rapidly absorbed into the two small glowing balls on his fingertips, but unlike normal ki the balls didn't explode, or even expand. They were absorbed into his own being.

The with a flash of light Trunks seemed to teleport, he vanished with his ki all together, before the android could even crack a smile at there, "New found victory."

Two of them!

On either side of the field, his ki had split in half, strait down the middle. The only exception from the normal splitting is that his ki had multiplied!

The man on the right side an exact mirror image of trunks clothes and all his hair up like he was super sayian, except instead of the normal gold it was lighter, his eyes the same hue of blue. On the other side was the opposite, The outfit was the same but his hair a dark red, and his eyes black.

The one with lighter hair examined his hands in amazement, "I…I can't believe it actually worked…"

The Darker haired one just smirked, "How could you doubt my abilities?" With that he crossed his arms and turned to look towards the androids. "Well what do you think? I'm a lot better looking aren't I?"

No Response, they sat there gaping.

The Dark one grinned, "Stunned them speechless."

The lighter one blushed, "Please your embarrassing me…"

"Well GET OVER IT!"

"…"

The androids watched them argue in puzzlement. 17 decided to speak, "What the hell did you do?"

The lighter one opened his mouth only to close it again when Vegeta entered in. "Father? What are you doing here?"

The darker one smirked, "ABOUT TIME OLD MAN! Kami, How long do you think I can wait fighting these punks!"

Vegeta glancing up fast he felt his face drain of color, "What in HFIL is going on?"

"I'm glad you asked." The darker one started as the lighter continued his sentence.

"I split my molecules, Like normal except I split the soul to, you know that increases your power."

No Response once again.

He sighed, "Ying and Yang, Nice and Not so nice."

The Dark one yelled, "PANSY AND PURE HELL!"

The lighter one glared, "Not exactly."

17 had had enough, "I don't care who the hell you think you are! But your still going to get you ass kicked!"

"FUCK YOU!"

17 cracked his knuckles, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"SHUT UP!"

The lighter side sighed, "Can we get this over with?"

"YOU CAN SHUT UP TOO!"

"You just told your self to shut up…" The lighter one pointed out the obvious.

The Darker one looked annoyed, "What ever." Then turning to the androids said, "Time to take out the trash!" Before the androids could even register what was happening the Dark half was behind 17 punching his so hard he flew across the ring into a nearby plateau. The light being of the same mind was already on the other side waiting for 17 to fly in to his awaiting beam.

Just as planned 17 connected, BAM! Explosions erupted as both halves of trunks let loose a precise beam.

18 grimaced, "Oh god." With that she sped forward at the lights back, flipping he grasp her wrist tightly, "I really don't support violence to women so back down now."

Before 18 could respond dark teleported to there sides delivering a front snap kick to her wrist, slicing it clean off. He laughed as she yelled out in a frustrated rage. "THAT'S HOW MY FATHER FELT WHEN YOU BROKE HIS FUCKING ARM! EXCEPT YOU WON'T GET THE CHANCE TO GET ANOUTHER ONE."

His lighter half pushed him, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN GIVING UP!"

The dark rolled his eyes, "That's crap and you know it."

The lighter half glared, "Everyone should have a chance to change." He attempted to hand 18 back her hand, "I'm sorry."

That just seemed to outrage her further, "YOU..YOU BASTARD." Using her other hand she slapped the decapitated one to the ground and flipped kicking him in the face.

The lighter half felt his head get hit to the side hard. He stood there a moment then turned strait again facing her, "Okay, so you were right."

The Dark half laughed, "I'm always right. BACK END!" Dark yelled as 17 came out of the rubble fast. He managed to kick Light twice in the back before he got out of the way.

Dark grinned, "Your ass is getting kicked."

"WHY DON"T YOU HELP ME THEN!" He yelled in the mist of dodging both 17 and 18's attacks.

All the sudden Sari and the others made there entrance. Gohan let her down easily as she ran forward a few steps to see "Trunks" being attacked by both of the androids at the same time. "TRUNKS!" She yelled out worried. The lighter half glanced over and in response got popped in the jaw. She gasped, All of the sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hey don't worry about it babe, everything's under control."

Sari glanced over, "Oh my god…?" There was Trunks…well not exactly. "Trunks? What did you do to your hair!"

He seemed to pout, "Wha? You don't like it?" Sari blushed, Was it just her or was he acting more…Seductive than usual? She fell his arm wrap farther around her shoulder.

She felt her cheeks heat up rapidly, "Uh no. It's really …hot…uh…"

He grinned at that, "So, can I get a kiss for it?"

"GET OVER HERE AND HELP! NOW!"

The trunks in front of her gave a dark look, "I'M A LITTLE BUSY!"

All of the sudden another trunks was in front of her, pushing the one with red hair away, "YEAH BY HITTING ON MY GIRL!"

Sari felt like she was going to faint, "Uh uh, Trunks?"

The both turned, "Yes?"

Well what do you guys think!


	15. Cells Arrival

I want to sincerely apologize to everyone who used to read this fic and is reading it now I'm sorry for how long it's been and if you're still reading it thank you. A lot has happened in my life and I finally got back to reading this and realized how much I wanted to write more. There will be no review party in this chapter because I'm not sure if any of my old readers are still around. (/cry) Thanks so much for all the support in the past and please review if you enjoy the fic. –trunksgirl/chaosdaughtersari

Cell's Arrival

"Oh dear god…" Sari mumbled faintly. "There are two of you…"

Dark made a tsking sound before commenting, "Sweetheart ignore the blonde he's just my weaker half."

Growing angrier over the past minutes 17 rushed over gritting out, "TAKE US SERIOUSLY." 18 taking her cue followed up close behind to tag team attack but Piccolo teleported and quickly elbowed her in the side of the head. The blow sent her reeling while Light managed to palm heel 17 hard enough to where he was thrown back a bit. The androids were outnumbered…by a lot. Especially with Light and Dark there; 17 looking a little panicked turned towards 16 yelling out; "Are you going to just stand there?"

16 stood up very reluctantly; the three of them stood a good chance if those darn yin and yang weren't around but before any action could be taken out of nowhere cell had arrived.

"Ahh…there seems to be a party and I wasn't invited..how disappointing." Cell said calculating everyone around him quickly.

18 and 17 glanced at him instantly knowing if the three of them joined up they would be unstoppable.

Light looked concerned but dark on the other hand seemed like he couldn't be bothered. Sari's mind began to flood with thoughts. _This is bad…there stronger but..they don't have the same conscious as trunks does together. They don't realize how bad this could get._

"Trunks!" Both of the men glanced over at her. "This doesn't look good cell is very strong and if he consumes one of them it's going to be very bad despite your new power."

Vegeta scoffed; "This fight is almost too easy for words; I"ll take them out myself!" He yelled before powering up.

Dark smirked which looked almost identical to Vegeta's; "Not if I don't do it first old man." Both cocky males sped forward towards the androids and cell who at the moment were teaming up; Sari could barely keep up with them as they blinked around the sky. Sonic booms were erupting whenever the combatants met fist to fist.

Light glanced twords Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Gohan, "Goku is on his way to kami's lookout it may be best if all three of you go help and get them there faster." Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha nodded quickly knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance in a fight of this magnitude and flew off into the distance following Master Roshi's Ki. Gohan glanced at the huge battle going on in front of him hesitating. "But-but I can help…" Piccolo looking at the boy placed a hand on his head before gesturing at the sky where yamcha and krillin had disappeared. "Go take care of your dad." And with one last look towards the fight Gohan took off.

"Wait!" Light yelled to Gohan just before he was out of shouting distance; "Take Sari with you she shouldn't be here."

Sari shook her head. "I won't go."

Light frowned deeply but before he could reply a loud crash was heard as Dark was sent reeling from a blow into a nearby cliff top. Jetting off Light and Piccolo went to assist it would take all four of them to combat them all and even then the odds weren't looking so good.

Landing Gohan attempted to pick Sari up to take her with him, but she gripped his shoulders in protest, "Gohan I can't ….these people are like my family now…I don't have anyone else and if I'm not here to help them somehow if I can…if one of them dies. I won't be able to live with myself!" She found herself crying suddenly. Walking forward Gohan embraced her in a hug, the top of his head coming only to her shoulder, "I understand Sari." Letting go he smiled kindly. "Don't do anything to get yourself hurt!" He called before blasting off in the direction Yamcha and the others had gone.

Wiping the tears off her face with the top of her shirt she tried to focus on the fight in front of her. It was going to be close Four vs. Four, and two were the halves of trunks. It could be catastrophic if they went back together..What would happen then? If only Goku would wake up right now; but knowing the series he wouldn't wake up until it was too late.

_How in the world did Trunks achieve duplication? This never happened in the series…was it me who altered the events that are happening just like Trunks altered Cells appearance?_

Piccolo was punched hard into the ground his purple blood flowing freely now. Light attempted to go help him out but was blocked by 18 every time he turned around. _ This fight isn't supposed to happen now…they haven't gone to the hyperbolic time chamber yet…they're not strong enough._ Cell was the most dangerous one here by far unlike the androids who could just kill you, Cell could absorb you. Cell pushed his foot onto Piccolo's throat firmly causing him to gasp hard just to be able to breathe. Before sari's eyes she watched his syringe like tail impale Piccolo's arm with a sickening crunch. "NO!!" She screamed in horror. Cells head turned fast as his eyes fastened onto her, his mouth turned up in an odd smirk as he grinned, "It's you…tell me girl; if I absorb you..can I tell the future too?"

Eyes widening in horror she took a step back shakily, "No…"

"Sweetie it won't hurt that bad…well actually I wouldn't know" Smirking he continued, "I guess my victims tend to scream until I digest their vocal cords so maybe it is a tad painful." He began to cackle before digesting the rest of Piccolo's arm and then proceeded to kick him as hard as he could.

The look in his eyes were cold as he began to move closer to her, "Once those androids are mine…no one will be able to stop me. No one. You know that don't you…that's why you're so scared. Wouldn't it be better to become a part of me now?"'

"NO!" She screamed backing up a few more steps. "You're a monster; Evil never wins!"

Giving a sideways smile he touched her chin with his finger, "We shall see."

"TRUNKS!"

Sari yelled as hard as she could as Cell reached forward and licked the side of her face while whispering into her ear. "We shall see."

Please review  You wouldn't believe how much they motivate people to write :D


End file.
